As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system (IHS) can be a personal computer, a laptop, a tablet, a server, a smart phone, a smart watch, a smart ring, a smart band, and smart glasses. A user can have multiple IHSs and accounts at multiple network sites, e.g., a social media site, a professional networking site, a banking site, and a shopping site, that can each require user login credentials, e.g., a user identification (userid) and a password, to access and utilize each IHS and account, where the user login credentials may be unique for each IHS and account. With so many IHSs and accounts, it becomes time consuming and challenging for a user to login to each of the user's IHSs and accounts and remember the login credentials of each one.